Hydraulic systems are used in a wide variety of applications. One application relates to work vehicles, such as wheel loaders or tractors, to which a work equipment, such as front loader, a plough, a bucket or similar, my be connected. A part from being mechanically connected to the work vehicle, the work equipment also needs to be hydraulically connected. The work equipment includes a hydraulic system for controlling its functions. This hydraulic system is connected to and driven by the hydraulic system of the work vehicle.
The two hydraulic systems are interconnected by means of connector parts. The connectors are preferably of a multi coupling type, in which a plurality of hydraulic connections may be connected in one single operation. A multi coupling comprises a fixed part on the vehicle and a movable part on the work equipment. It is however still common to connect each and every hydraulic connection individually, usually by means of so called quick couplings, one for every connection. In this application a “fixed connector part” denotes the connector on the work vehicle regardless of if it is of a multi coupling type or of comprises a plurality of individual couplings. Accordingly, application a “movable connector part” denotes the connector on the work equipment regardless of if it is of a multi coupling type or if it comprises a plurality of individual couplings.
It is important for the well function of these connectors that they are kept clean, both during working operations, but also in between working operations. The work vehicle often operates in harsh environments, in which the connector parts are exposed to dirt. Thus, there exists a need for an arrangement for protecting the connector parts of the hydraulic systems. As the work vehicle sometimes is operated without work equipment the protective arrangement needs to adaptable, such that it also protects the fixed connector part and the movable connector part individually when they are disconnected from each other.
Conventionally, the fixed connector part has been provided with a pivotable lid, which is arranged to cover the fixed connector part when no movable connector part is connected to it. To connect the movable connector part, the cover is folded open to make room for the movable connector part. This conventional type of cover protects the fixed connector part satisfactory when it is left disconnected. However, other than that it has a number of disadvantages. Firstly, the cover collects dirt during operation as the lower protective surface of it is left exposed to the environment during normal operation. Thus the cover has to be cleaned each time it is to be remounted on the fixed connector part. Additionally, no protection is provided for the movable connector part when it is disconnected from the fixed connector part. Normally, the work equipment with the exposed movable connector part is stored in a rather dirty environment, often outside. Thus it is not uncommon that the movable connector part needs to be cleaned before it is connected to the fixed connector part.